


Steel & Honey

by HDLynn



Category: The Great Wall (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Modern Day!Tovar, One Shot, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, cursing, oral sex (female receiving), slight bit of cock warming, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn
Summary: After Tovar has been away for several weeks for work you both have a lovely and heated reunion.
Relationships: Pero Tovar (The Great Wall)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Steel & Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahopelessromanticwritersworld](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ahopelessromanticwritersworld).



> The prize for ahopelessromanticwritersworld for winning first place for my 250 follower giveaway on tumblr. ❤️

It had been six long weeks since you had taken Pero to the airport on a rainy morning. You’d had to still go to work so you had dropped him off and hadn’t even been able to park to walk him into the security line. So you had taken his usual scowling peck on the lips before he had hopped out, cursing the rain bucketing down from the sky, with his bags.

You had waited until he was safe inside the small local airport, his curt little wave bringing a grin to your face. To anyone else, he probably would have barely given even a nod in farewell, but he always tried to do better when it came to you.

The time apart had felt horrific and much longer than “just six weeks” as Pero had put it. It was a big security detail job of a private complex. You didn’t even get a full account of what exactly your lover did, but you knew generally that he reviewed security systems and pulled them apart at every single point they could and, in his option, would fail. After ripping it to the smallest pieces, he would then rebuild it from the sensors and cameras to how any security guards or such were trained. Pero had a thorough and calculating mind and, from what you knew, it served his clients very well. So much so he often was working with the high profile clients that he wasn’t even allowed to name.

This trip, like most others, was full of several weeks of phone calls at odd hours because of the thirteen-hour time difference between you both. He would call you as he started his early day as you were winding down in bed. You had even fallen asleep once or twice during your calls, which he had gruffly teased you about mercilessly, saying you found him “boring”, which was far from the truth. Your bed was just perhaps a bit too comfortable for late-night phone calls.

So when his flight back was on time to arrive at 2:45 AM, you had made sure to not rest in bed. Taking the time to make some of your favorite caffeinated beverage, you kept yourself busy with your latest binge show that was filled with enough action and explosions to be exciting.

You had been too excited to see him again to sleep and you had even parked the car so you could wait for Pero to appear with the other red-eye travelers disembarking. Running up to him, you threw your arms around him and kissed his cheek. After traveling for almost 24 hours over the course of three flights and two long layovers, he was rather scruffy looking and his mustache was a bit disorderly.

Pero had grumbled as you fixed his mustache, sounding put out at the public display of affection. But he wasn’t sly enough to be able to hide the slight smile that had appeared when he had seen you coming towards him, or how he had tried to sneak an unobserved kiss into your hair as you had waited at the baggage claim. You also did not miss how he claimed your hand as you drove home, he just wanted to be able to feel your hand in his even as he dosed slightly.

~*~

You slowly came awake to a familiar and missed sensation of a heavy arm draped over your waist. Not gripping you tightly, just resting on you, intimate and comfortable even after your time apart.

Rolling over slightly, so you could look into your lover’s face, you couldn’t help but smile sleepily at the sight before you. Pero Tovar was not what most would call a soft man. At times it felt he had been forged of steel and grit, almost as if he was a man born out of his true time. Not that you could see him ever having been a noble knight, that didn’t ring true. He was never the type to seem at ease with anything like courtly love and its idealized conceptions of nobility and chivalry.

No, he was made of metal and salt and fire. Forged tough and stern from his time in the military and had come out the other end as one of the most senior consultants at the security firm he worked at now in the private sector. Even with his brusk nature he was the best of the best and people generally just dealt with it, his terse ways somehow endearing him to those more used to bullshit than the common sense he had. 

But even metal could bend rather than break, salt preserve instead of just sting, and fire could keep one warm just as easily as burn. Somehow, for some reason, Pero had bent for you.

Maybe it was because you complimented parts of his character, or how you always seemed to be able to tell when to push him to not be a dick about something, or some combination of the two. But you both knew he was more than just soft for you. He didn’t say “I love you” very often, words involving emotions not being his strong suit. Yet you never had to wonder how he felt when he showed it to you in a multitude of ways.

No, even when your friends or family had initially questioned your relationship with the glowering Spaniard. In the earliest days you had been quite confident in his affections for you. He had been like a stray in those days, cautious and wary that any moment you might suddenly decide you were done with him. But you hadn’t, you never could do that to him and he had mellowed and become accustomed to being loved by you and returning the affections. 

He was snoring slightly, lips just barely parted, so you knew he was still dead sleep. He lay on his stomach, head turned towards you with his other arm burrowed underneath his pillow. He looked utterly relaxed and still exhausted.

Settling back into your pillow for a bit, you smiled softly as you looked over Pero’s face, serene from sleep. Even the scar, a constant reminder of the shrapnel wound he had received from his time serving, was softened by sleep making him seem younger and less burdened. The dark silvery slash that ran over his forehead and part of his cheek, the harsher parts of his past written on his face there and in the lines carved into his forehead and starting at the corners of his eyes.

Yet, in sleep, those lines smoothed and relaxed along with the rest of his body. You loved to see him this way, or when Pero was just starting to wake up in the morning. These were some of his most unguarded moments, with perhaps the exception of when his hips were cradled between your thighs, mouth hot and soft over the heartbeat in your trembling throat as you both came back to earth together from your highs.

You slipped quietly from the bed and padded first to the bathroom. He was still sleeping soundly when you had finished in the bathroom so you snuck out of the bedroom.

It might be early still, and you had a late night but you were feeling a bit peckish so breakfast was perhaps in order. You flicked on the kitchen light, the sun unable to break through the grey rainy gloom this morning. The outside of the window panes above the sink were dressed in hundreds of little beaded up water droplets, the slight chill making you rub your hands over your bare arms.

After filling the coffee pot with water and fresh coffee grounds, you started that up before making your way over to the pantry. Looking over the options of cereal or oatmeal, you tilted your head in thought until you heard a sound come from behind you.

“Why did you leave the bed?” Pero groused, blinking at you in the bright light of the kitchen.

Smiling at him as you stood with the pantry door open, “I didn’t think I was going to get back to sleep so I figured I’d get breakfast?”

Striding over to where you stood, his bare feet quiet despite his muscled frame, Pero carefully closed the pantry door, watching you as you raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’m not hungry for breakfast,” Pero growled out before kissing deeply. One of his large tanned hands cradled the back of your head. He used a gentle pressure to tilt your face into his, lips slotting together in a simply sinful way that you only experienced with him. But then he pulled his mouth from yours, his grip keeping you from chasing his matchless mouth.

You whimpered at the loss until you felt the gentle scrape of teeth as he lovingly bit at your jaw. You keened at the sensation of his mouth and the tickle of his facial hair on your skin, hands automatically clutching at the soft cotton of his white sleep-shirt.

As he paid special attention to the sensitive juncture of your throat, you brokenly gasped out Pero’s name, a tightness sweetly filling your belly. He paused for a moment, probably feeling how fast your heart was beating under his lips, before alternating between opened-mouthed kisses and gentle nips along the column of your neck and jaw.

Pero hummed in pleasure as he kissed your mouth again, backing you up until your back pressed against the pantry door. His mouth was bruising where last night has been tired and soft as you had climbed into bed. He bit at your lower lip when you whimpered at his touch, unable to keep from squirming as he pressed his one muscled thigh between your legs. 

Moaning, you immediately took the opportunity he was giving you to rock your hips against him. A breathy moan fled out of your mouth at the friction, somehow Pero being able to get the angle of his leg just right so that you were able to grind your now throbbing bundle of nerves against him in a delicious manner.

Soft hands found his stubbly cheeks as you held him close to you, not wanting to let him go even to breathe.

Pero pressed a kiss into your left palm before he knelt on the kitchen floor between your legs, warm hands pulling down your sleep-shorts, and underwear with practiced efficacy. He then took a long moment to gaze up and over your naked form. It was as if he needed to re-learn every single dimple and curve, every freckle and stretch mark even though he had seen it all and worshiped at the altar of you untold times before this. You often wondered if Pero knew your body perhaps better than even you did in some regards.

Pupils blown wide with arousal, his thumbs drew circles over the newly exposed flesh by your knees, the warmth of his touch causing you to shiver in anticipation. You let him guide your legs further apart with his strong hands. You could feel how wet you already were, knew that Pero could see it too with how wantonly exposed you were before him.

“Fuck, thought about you while I was away,” he growled, dragging a rough palm over your leg as he admired the sight before him. “My pretty girl, thought about this pussy, what I’d do with you when I got back.”

Pero leaned in and nuzzled his face into the flesh of your innermost thigh, hands gripping into your ass, his stubble rubbing in a deliciously not-quite-painful way while his breath was hot at your core, causing you to squirm slightly.

His tongue was wet yet velvet soft as he trailed licks, kisses, and bites at the most sensitive spots, coming closer and closer to your aching core yet teasing around where you wanted and needed him.

“Pero, _please_ ,” you whined.

“Always so impatient,” he reproached without any bite, ghosting his nose just above your mound as his thumbs spreading you apart before licking a broad stripe up the full length of your cunt.

You whimpered as he licked and sucked at your folds, your eyes wide at the sensations and unable to look away from his face buried between your thighs. The world-hardened man settled on his knees before you like you were something pure, and more than worthy of all his worship and adoration. Because to Pero, you were pure in his eyes, soft and open when he was closed-off and hard.

Pero growled at the strangled sounds coming from you, the vibrations going straight into your pussy, pulling a ragged gasp from your throat.

“Wanna hear you come,” he grunted, having pulled away slightly to look up at your face. The sight of his mouth and chin glistening wet with the combination of your arousal and his saliva made you whine, unable to help it when you tried to buck your hips into his face, though his firm grasp kept you in place.

“So needy,” he declared, brow quirked in amusement at how quickly you were falling apart at his touches. Then he was pressing an open-mouthed kiss to your cunt, his eyes still burning into yours even as your legs trembled slightly just at that soft touch.

You let out a breathy, “Just for you, baby.”

He rewarded you by making several short licks to your entrance before making a long sweeping motion with his hot tongue, proceeding to swirl around your bud. You couldn’t have held back the wanton wail if you wanted to when he did that, your head lolling back to rest against the cabinet door with a gentle thud.

Shifting slightly, Pero rucked one of your legs up and over a broad shoulder to give him better access to you.

When he swirled his tongue around your clit again before sucking hard, you let out a needy high-pitched noise. The sound of your slick and the feel of his stubble in-between your thighs was immeasurably overwhelming and erotic. It had been too long since you had last been with Pero and you were promptly being worked up by his ministrations, alternating licks and sucks, and setting down bruises into the flesh of your shaking thighs. As if he was trying to write all of his affection and longing for you into your very flesh for you to be reminded of later.

“Pero—I-I’m gonna come,” you pant out, feeling like a taut rubber band being pulled to the point of snapping, words escaping your mind like water through a sieve, “Oh, fuck. I’m I-I — Oh, shit—” His hands being occupied, you buried your hands in his thick hair to try and ground yourself in something, anything.

Pero rumbled a low sound of encouragement before he sucked hard on your swollen clit. Two wide fingers entered you to curl and press up hard against that breathtaking spot at just the right moment and you came hard enough to forget how to breathe, your eyes scrunching up at the painfully wonderful intensity of it.

Too far gone in your pleasure to even try to stifle the sob that came from deep in your throat, bursting in an ecstasy that seared golden in your whole being. The blood in your veins felt burning and hot before turning into molten honey, warm and just as sweet as the tender kisses Pero was now trailing up your stomach. His calloused hands carefully pulled your tank-top up and over your head so he could access the softness of your heaving breasts before capturing your mouth with his, your salty tang still lingering on his lips. 

Your hands found their way back to his neck and pulled him in closer as you deepened the kiss, your breaths becoming one when you both broke apart, bumping noses gently. The sharpness of your orgasm faded to a warm glowing ember that was sparking and ready to catch flame again at the weight of his solid body leaning into yours.

“Pero, I need you,” you begged, pulling away enough to press kisses to his neck and jaw.

He groaned as you arched into him again, feeling how hard he was against your stomach. He ground against you, both of you needing more friction.

You whined but let him pull away so that he could rid himself of his boxers, kicking them away as he stripped off his shirt as well. He wasn’t moving fast enough for you though, so you took the opportunity to take him in hand, gently stroking over the velvety steel of his cock. 

Pero made a ragged choked sound as his grip turned to iron on your hips, his fingers most assuredly going to leave bruises, as his cock twitched in your hand.

“Stop. Shit, stop,” he grunted out and you stopped immediately. “Want to come in you, sweetheart.”

“Then do it,” you egged, wanting to feel more of him.

Pero moved with confidence, he shifted you both so that one of your legs had hiked up at his hip and then he was pressing the head of his cock into your heat slowly.

You moaned as he still pushed in gradually, keeping you pressed up against the pantry door with his solid body. As he slowly pressed in the first few inches, you breathed deep, loving how big he felt as your walls opened for him. You wanted the entirety of him seated inside you.

Groaning, you tightened around him, trying to goad him into moving faster, needing to feel him, to feel him fuck you like you knew he could. 

Pero growled at the tightness and snapped his hip harshly into yours, once he was fully sheathed in you he ground into you so that you could feel every single molten inch of him inside you.

“Pero,” you whimpered as you reached around his neck to pull him into a kiss, pull him closer. His lips were bruising against yours.

“Shit… shit,” he whispered, voice even more gravely and deep than normal, before biting at your bottom lip. He drew back and did it again. Quickly setting a pace that was near to battering, taking as much pleasure from you as he was giving. The sounds of your slick arousal and the slap of flesh filled the room.

The grasp on your leg shifted and then the head of his cock was hitting a spot in you that left you gasping, your cunt clenching around him. It made Pero hiss at the sudden tightening around his cock, his thrusts continuing to speed up until it verged on frantic and sloppy. Your hips struggled to keep rhythm with his thrusts. The same coiling in your stomach returned as Pero snaked a hand between you both to work your bud in tight circles that had you sobbing his name over and over like a prayer.

“Pero, you feel so good,” you keened and you couldn’t help but feel slightly impish when Pero's movements stuttered at the praise. So, of course, you gave him more. “Shit, baby. You make me, ah, me feel so good. Ah! Always know how to make me come on your cock.”

He made a faltering whimper at your words before he shifted the angle of your hips so that each thrust had you seeing stars and gasped his name raggedly. You couldn’t think of any other words as his hips ground into yours, hit a spot buried inside you that was so devastatingly wonderful it forced the breath from your body, made you feel like a bit of your soul had been exposed, quivering and bright in his hands.

Pero growled wordlessly into your neck, his plush mouth wet and panting into your skin as his thrusts become more desperate.

“Pero,” you cried jaggedly, still feeling like you couldn’t take in a full breath. “Don’t stop.”

Your fingers dug into his shoulder, trying to hold on.

“Cum for me,” he ordered and then his other hand was working your clit again, making your features turn into a desperate frown as you bit your already abused lower lip. His touch was feverish and demanding, and you lasted only maybe another four or five thrusts before something in you finally snapped.

His forehead pressed heavily against yours, watching your face as you fell apart. Your pussy beared down and fluttered tightly around him as you arched into him. Stars and blinding whiteness mixed with darkness met in the inside of your eyelids before you were pulled back into your body. 

Pero drove maybe three or four more times into your pushing tightness before he came with a surprisingly breathy groan, his neck and chest flushing, and muscles pulling taut. He ground his hips into yours, somehow slotting even deeper into you. The hot feel of his cum made you keen again, at how impossibly full he made you feel.

His arms held you securely up, despite your shaking limbs, as his hips stuttered out a few last small grinding thrusts. And then his large hand was at the side of your face, guiding you into a series of slow kisses, still intimately joined and gasping.

You stood there, his hands smoothing over sweat-slick skin while you played with his hair, fingertips pressing firm circles into his scalp and mussing his now slightly damp locks.

Pulling away, he hid his neck into your neck before he could speak again, lips pressed so closely to your skin you nearly didn’t hear him, “I missed you, Amor.”

~*~*~


End file.
